


Part II: Luke and Leia

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Yin and Yang [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Character Study, Experimental Style, F/M, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Leia hated it all.  But this was the family she was born into.  This was the only family she knew.  She was to be a princess, and later a queen of one of the richest planets in the galaxy.No pressure.But that all changed when Alderaan was blown to smithereens, and she met her blood kin in the most dangerous Imperial base ever conceived.Being ladylike didn’t seem to matter, after all.





	Part II: Luke and Leia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

YIN - LEIA

FEMININITY

Leia was always taught to be the picture perfect girl. She was taught to wear elaborate braids and coils and grow out her hair to create complex Alderaanian ties. She was taught to cross her legs and clasp her hands in her lap and act like a lady. She was taught to only wear dresses and how to have proper manners when addressing nobility or politicians. She was taught how to eat with the proper utensils and what colors complimented her delicate features best.

Leia hated it all. But this was the family she was born into. This was the only family she knew. She was to be a princess, and later a queen of one of the richest planets in the galaxy. 

No pressure.

But that all changed when Alderaan was blown to smithereens, and she met her blood kin in the most dangerous Imperial base ever conceived.

Being ladylike didn’t seem to matter, after all.

 

YANG - LUKE

MASCULINITY

Luke’s aunt and uncle always chided him for being too much of a crybaby.

In his defense, being a moisture farmer wasn’t exactly a fun undertaking. It didn’t make him as happy as flying landspeeders did.

They always told him to be a man. To be stronger. To hide his emotions. To harden his heart.

Luke learned the difficult way that some of his uncle’s lessons weren’t so ridiculous and demeaning after all.

Uncle Owen got his wish, in the end. 

Luke Skywalker was very much a man now.

 

REPRISE:

 

YIN - LUKE

SOFT

Despite becoming a man, Luke was admired for his softness.

His trust in others was deemed a fickle and ugly quality by Han and Leia at first.

As the war wore on, though, they soon realized how important that character trait was in times of strife.

Yes, Luke was a man. Yes, men could also have soft hearts and be respected.

His uncle was wrong about that minuscule detail.

 

YANG - LEIA

HARD

Leia didn’t know the meaning of the word gentle.

Her — adoptive — mother and father always got on her case about that. They would chide her for not handling things delicately, for breaking things or gripping things too hard. An unnameable instinct inside of her always told her to fight for the things she wanted or believed in.

And fighting often meant fighting hard.

She fought hard to stay alive. She fought hard to make the galaxy a better place. She fought hard for Han’s loyalty and love. She fought hard for her brother Luke.

And she would fight hard until her dying breath, with Luke by her side.

 

DARK AND LIGHT COEXIST HARMONIOUSLY

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
